una noche de tormenta
by A.J.Luna
Summary: que podría pasar en una cabaña en las montañas en una noche de tormenta, la chimenea encendida y solo el ruido de las gotas al caer ... AU/AH sin personajes determinados pasen a ver que tal ...


_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo sólo s elos pedi prestado para hacer esta historia loca_

_

* * *

_

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el tejado provocando el sonido más relajante que jamás había escuchado. Las gotas de agua golpeaban los vidrios de la ventana silenciosamente, nublándolos, cortando su suave textura. Pero aún así se podía vislumbrar la oscuridad que cernía el cielo. Era de noche, de madrugada. Sin embargo había perdido la noción del tiempo.

La cabaña estaba a oscuras. No era una gran casa. No lo necesitaba. Había decidido pasar mis vacaciones allí. En una pequeña cabaña alejada de todo, de la civilización, del mundo, de mi vida, de mi misma. Era un nuevo comienzo. Durante dos semanas estaría allí disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que el aire de montaña creaba.

Sin embargo esa noche era única. Nunca podría haber imaginado que me podría pasar algo así. Las sensaciones y sentimientos que experimentaba eran únicos e irrepetibles. No, nunca podría volver a vivir este momento.

Jamás creí que podría disfrutar el silencio y la soledad. Pero allí estaba. Sola en medio de alguna montaña. Ningún ruido perturbaba mi tranquilidad, mi mente. Sólo se podía escuchar mi respiración y la suave lluvia que caía sobre la cabaña.

Las pequeñas gotas de agua de lluvia caían sobre el tejado conformando la música perfecta para mis oídos e imágenes hipnotizantes en las ventanas. Hacía horas que estaba mirándolas hipnotizada. Con cada fragmento de agua que golpeaba el agua una nueva figura se formaba, deformando la vista, ejerciendo un magnetismo sobre mis ojos. Las montañas eran una masa borrosas. Sus cumbres se perdían entre las nubes creando un aire misterio y de infinidad.

El cielo estaba oscuro sin la luz de la luna que lo alumbra todas las noches. Las nubes negras que amenazaban con sus tormentas lo opacaban incrementando su oscuridad. Sin embargo de vez en cuando un relámpago lo iluminaba seguido de un trueno amplificado por el eco de las montañas que sacudía la cabaña entera provocándome un gran escalofrío. Pero todo era magnifico.

Tanto dentro como fuera la oscuridad reinaba. Pero sólo dentro de la pequeña sala de estar una tenue luz amarilla iluminaba los pocos muebles que se encontraban allí. El fuego ardía en la chimenea quemando las leñas en ella. Los movimientos de las llamas provocan leves sombras y figuras en las paredes que conseguían hacerme quitar la mirada de la ventana y concentrarme en los colores de las llamas.

Habían pasado horas desde que había encendido la chimenea pero aún se escuchaban los suaves crujidos de la madera al quemarse bajo el fuego.

Era un momento de paz absoluta.

Rodé sobre mi misma y me recosté sobre mi espalda boca arriba. Lentamente cerré los ojos. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en nada y tampoco lo quería hacer. Solamente escuchaba. La lluvia cada vez más intensa pero aún así tranquilizadora, anticipando la calma que vendría, el fuego con sus vaivenes que aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver las sombras que provocaban sobre mi cara, sobre todo en la cabaña. El crujir de las maderas que formaban la casa. Mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón, que parecían ir cada vez más lentos acompañando al tranquilidad que me invadía y me hacia ser feliz. Porque eso era lo que sentía.

Felicidad.

Felicidad, por haber conseguido lo que quería, por haberme olvidado hasta de mi nombre, por haber descubierto un sitio donde nada importaba. El mundo podría caer ante el Apocalipsis y yo seguiría siendo feliz sin sentir nada más que eso. Por primera vez en mi vida lo único que importaba en ese momento era yo. No existía nada más allá de la cabaña, toda mi existencia estaba reducida a ese momento. El momento más pacífico relajante y feliz de mi vida.

Creía que ese momento era insuperable, nada lo podría superar. Estaba en lo cierto. Nunca podrías haber una noche mejor que esa. Pero lo que si no sabía es que había algo que estaba a punto de suceder que podría hacer de ese momento inolvidable. Claro no soy adivina pero tendría que haberlo supuesto, ya que estas eran las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

De repente sentía un escalofrío a través de mi columna vertebral. Una mano subía por mi pierna lentamente llegando hasta mi muslo y deteniéndose ahí para masajearlo. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba ver quien era. Solo había una persona en la tierra que sólo con una caricia era capaz de despertar en mí el fuego más ardiente y estremecer mi cuerpo hasta la tortura.

Está bien. No estaba completamente sola. Pero me había olvidado de su presencia en la cabaña. No entiendo como. Era alguien difícil de olvidar, muy difícil. Pero… incluso me había olvidado del mundo.

Su mano siguió subiendo hasta detenerse en mi cintura, la cual rodeo con el brazo acercándome más a su pecho. Ese pecho duro y trabajado que me resultaba irresistible. Apoyó su otra mano a la derecha de mi cabeza ubicándose sobre mí. Sus labios rozaron los míos dulcemente, para luego hacerlo con más frenesí y pasión. Pasión a la cual yo respondí con la misma intensidad. Extendí mis brazos enredándolos en su nuca, deje que mi mano se mezclara con sus cabellos acercándolo más a mí.

Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente con los míos. La mano en mi cintura me recorría haciéndome arder en deseo. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que gustosa accedí. Nuestros cuerpos ardían, con cada roce, con cada movimiento de nuestras manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, con la danza de nuestras lenguas que parecían querer fundirse para nunca separarse.

Sentía el deseo dentro mío, la pasión contenida gritando por salir. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo, lo podía sentir a él, pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a otra persona. Por primera vez en mi vida me dejaría llevar por la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión, por ese hombre que tenía sobre mí que me hacía arder con tan sólo una mirada.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, quería sentir su piel pero la ropa estorbaba. Como la odiaba. Quería tocar su piel, sentir como se estremecía bajo mi tacto. Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo. La mano en mi cintura comenzó a bajar suavemente hasta el borde del pulóver. Comenzó a tirar de los bordes para sacármelo, pero la prenda se resistía.

Usando toda mi fuerza atrapé su cuerpo con brazos y piernas y gire sobre mi misma, quedando sobre él. Me senté con mis piernas a sus costados, terminando su tarea, me quite el suéter revelando una fina camiseta que apenas cubría mis curvas. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo así como los míos.

Me incline apoyando ambas manos en su pecho y lo bese de la manera más salvaje y pasional que pude. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, nuestros pechos subían y bajan con violencia.

Gemí al sentir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. Recorriendo una vez más mi cintura pero tocando mi piel. Sus manos eran tan suaves que provocaban los más placenteros escalofríos, era puro placer. Rompimos el beso para respirar. Inmediatamente me atrajo más hacia él y besó mi cuello. Un nuevo gemido salió de mi boca al sentir sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello. Sentía en cada nervio de mi cuerpo sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes al morder mi piel, provocando nada más que placer. Con cada besó yo me encendía más y más, también él.

Me alejé para que pudiera quitar la camiseta de mi cuerpo. Sentí pudor. Ahí estaba yo con un completo extraño con tan sólo un corpiño de encaje. Su mirada era abrasadora, me recorría quemándome, excitándome, comiendo con esos ojos. Se sentó pegando su torso contra el mío. Suspire al sentir como mis pechos se aplastaban contra los pectorales de ese dios debajo de mí.

Volvió a atacar mi cuello mientras murmuraba "mmm eres tan hermosa". Le iba a contestar pero todo pensamiento en mi cabeza se esfumó al sentir sus labios en mi cuello otra vez y al escucharlo gemir mi nombre. Sus manos en mi espalda buscaron el broche del corpiño y lo soltaron. Fue dejando un camino de besos a través de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro derecho. Besándolo fue bajando el bretel para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Me quitó el corpiño rebelando mis hinchados y rosados pechos. Suspiró al verlos. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero al mirar sus ojos y ver el deseo y la lujuria aún más en estos y al sentir su excitación, toda duda y vergüenza salió de mi y lo besé salvajemente.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me acostó sobre la alfombra. Primero besó mi cuello de ambos lados, luego bajó aún besándome hacia le hueca de mi garganta para seguir hasta el valle entre mis senos. Una de sus manos alcanzó mi seno izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras que su boca se apoderaba de mi erecto pezón. Gemí más fuerte de lo que pensaba que podría hacerlo. Podía sentir cada movimiento de su boca hasta lo hondo de mi alma, como su mano en mi seno mientras su pulgar rozaba mi pezón estremeciéndome hasta la locura. Mis manos sujetaban sus cabellos y su cuello siendo lo único capaz de hacer.

Su boca dejó mi pezón, provocando un vacío en mí. No quería que parara. Sin embargo no quito su mano de mi otro seno mientras descendía hasta mi ombligo, chupando y lamiendo en ese punto haciéndome suspirar. Aún besando mi vientre, tomo el cierre de mi pantalón, desabrochándolo lentamente. Comenzó a bajarlos siguiendo con su camino de besos. Por mis caderas, mis muslos, piernas. Quitándome las botas, las medias. Dejándome ahí tendida con tan sólo un culote de encaje.

Me quitó las botas y las medias, haciéndome cosquillas al quitarlas. Sonrió ante mi risa y sosteniendo mi mirada volvió a subir por mis piernas, retomando el camino que había hecho. Tomó los bordes de las bragas con sus dientes y los comenzó a bajar por mis caderas, muslos hasta quitarlos finalmente.

Ahí quedé yo completamente desnuda frente a él, quien me recorrió con una mirada hambrienta, provocándome cada vez más. Tomó mis labios con los suyos mordiendo mi labio inferior. Suspire. Gemí. No podía más. Ese hombre era mi peor perdición. Una tentación divina. Su boca abandonó la mía para volver a mi seno. Arquee mi espalda al sentir sus dientes en mi pezón, su lengua acariciándolo, sólo para sentirlo más cerca, si eso era posible.

Jadee al sentir como me besaba en la parte más íntima y prohibida de mi cuerpo. Oh… pero para él ya no era prohibida. Sentí como la punta de su lengua acariciaba la parte más sensible, como la recorría. Dejé de respirar en el momento en que se tan eficiente lengua entraba en mi, saboreándome. Mi cuerpo se estremeció violentamente cuando su lengua acaricío mi clítoris mientras que hundía uno de sus dedos dentro mío, seguido de un segundo. Grite de placer. Sus dedos entraban y salían de dentro mío que me hacían clamar por más.

Sentí el clímax en mi vientre. Me faltaba poco para alcanzarlo y estaba segura que lo sabía ya que aumentó la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos y con su pulgar acariciaba el punto más sensible d emi anatomía. Mientras tanto su boca atacaba mi seno, mordiendo y lamiendo mi pezón. Grite por segunda vez de placer sin poder contenerme al llegar al orgasmo. Él finalmente retiró su mano de mi sexo y lamió sus dedos para luego volver a besarme. Felizmente se lo devolví. Pero a este juego podía jugar dos y yo pensaba devolver algo más que un beso.

Me liberé de su agarre, sentándome frente a él. Podía ver su mirada de confusión ante mi movimiento. Sonreí ante mi picardía.

Lentamente fui gateando hasta quedar pegada a él. Posé mis manos en el bulto sumamente visible de su pantalón haciéndolo suspirar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Tomé los bordes de su pulóver y lo comencé a subir. Dándose cuenta de mis intenciones levantó los brazos para ayudarme a quitárselo. No pude evitar comérmelo con la mirada al ver que solo traía una camisa de seda azul que sólo lo hacía verse endemoniadamente perfecto.

Me abalancé sobre él besándolo perdiendo totalmente el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. Lo beso con fuerza y desesperación mientras mis manos tomaban los botones de su camisa y uno por uno los soltaban. Una vez terminado pasé ambas manos por su pecho, recorriendo sus marcados abdominales, sus pectorales, sus hombros. Mis labios no tardaron mucho en recorrer el mismo camino mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos quitándole finalmente la camisa. Besé su cuello, provocando estremecimientos en todo su ser. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, subí por su mentón, rozando levemente mis labios contra su piel, lamiendo de vez en cuando. Roce su labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente. Sin embargo tomó la iniciativa él y sujetándome por detrás de la nuca tomó mis labios besándome. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron mientras que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban aún más si eso era posible.

Baje mis manos hasta el cinturón, lo desabroche con dificultad. Mis manos temblaban a causa de la pasión por la que estaba sometiendo a mi cuerpo. Logré hacerlo e hice lo mismo con su pantalón. Así como había hecho con su camisa, los bajé lentamente, aunque en este caso él ayudó quitándose los zapatos de un tirón junto a los calcetines. Recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers. Abrí mi mano y con la palma recorrí toda su extensión hasta tomarlos y bajarlos tratando que la desesperación no surtiera efecto en ese momento. Se los quité y admiré su miembro extasiada.

Volví a besarlo frenéticamente, ya estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de mí para que me hiciera gritar de placer. Me separé y me hinque sobre mis rodillas. Tomé su sexo en mis manos y con la yema de mis dedos lo recorrí. Estaba duro como la piedra pero aún suave como ninguno. No me había equivocado al pensar que este chico estaba bien dotado. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi tacto, sonreí mientras una idea pasaba por mi mente nublada. Nunca lo había hecho pero para todo había una primera vez. Me agache y recorrí su pene con mí lengua provocando aún más estremecimientos de placer. Metí su miembro en mi boca y comencé a succionar y lamer. Él gemía fuertemente y se mordía el labio inferior mientras que su manos me sujetaban por lo cabellos.

Me separé solamente para verlo y me sorprendió tomándome por los hombros y levantándome. "necesito hacerte mía "dijo jadeando "y yo necesito… sentirte... dentro mío… AHORA" le respondí también jadeando. Era verdad no podía aguantar más esta placentera tortura. Me levanté sentándome sobre él rozando nuestros sexos. Gemimos a la vez. Seguí provocando esos gemidos mientras rozaba sin permitirle avanzar. Era una tortura para él como para mí pero lo estaba disfrutando

"BASTA" agarró mi cintura y me tumbó en el suelo, acostándose sobre mi. Entró de una vez sin preámbulos. Grite, gemí y suspire de placer al sentirlo dentro de mi. Al sentir como se movía con cada embestida. Gemíamos casi gritando pero no nos importaba si nos escuchaban. Por dios estábamos en el medio de la nada. Solos. Cada embestida era más fuerte, más veloz, más pasional. Yo lo ayudaba embistiendo también siguiendo el ritmo que me imponía. Sentí el clímax una vez más en mí vientre. Aceleré los movimientos como él los suyos. Lo sentía venir. Lo veía arquearse para penetrar más y lo sentía dentro de mí tocando justamente el punto exacto. Sus labios contra los míos sus manos en mis senos, llevándome al cielo.

Gritamos al llegar al orgasmo junto y caímos de nuestra fantasía de pasión felices y plenamente satisfechos. Me desplomé sobre el suelo jadeando y con los ojos cerrados. Si esto era el infierno, estaba más que dispuesta a pasar la eternidad allí, con ese dios griego que tenía sobre mí. Ambos sudados, jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada, y exhaustos. Se dejo caer sobre mi aún dentro mío. Levantó su mirada y me sonrió.

"muchas gracias, _ma petite_" dijo mientras salía de mi "de nada" fue lo único que atine a decir. Se recostó a untado mío y me atrajo contra su pecho. Y así sucumbí bajo los brazos de Morfeo pero en brazos de ese hombre – dios en una cabaña en medio de la montaña.

Estas habían sido sin duda las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Y mañana amanecería pensando en otro futuro, porque desde esa noche de tormenta una nueva yo había nacido.

* * *

**HOLA GENTEEEEEEEEEE como andan? **

**no tengo explicacion para esta historia se me ocurrio un día en mi cabecita rara esta que tengo y decidi escribirla. ademas tenía ganas de probar haber si podía escribir un lemmon. no se como me salio, ustedes me dirán. amo las critticas porque asi puedo mejorar. en realidad empezo para crear una imagen mental a una amiga que es la primera parte y eso me salió bien o al menos eso me dijo ella pero despues le agregue lo otro para ver que tal :P jejeje espero que bien **

**asi que denle con ganas a ese botoncito verde bonito que esta ahi abajo y diganme lo que piensan no importa si es bueno o malo solo haganmelo saber. que me encanta y me sube el animo **

**gracias nos estamos viendo **

**si quieren mas pasen por mi otro fic "her true story" **

** muchos besoss **

**xQx-abi-sara-xx**


End file.
